


The Nonpareil, Overmatched

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: The Unknown Ajax - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: What use resenting such a man, after all?





	The Nonpareil, Overmatched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> A treat! I saw your prompt for Anthea/Hugo/Vincent, and got to thinking about how Vincent might have come around to that point of view. Apologies that I could not fit Anthea in as well! The Darracotts are always a delight.
> 
> Italicized quote (as with the Ajax quotes in the book itself) from _Troilus and Cressida_.

Of all the many achievements that could be laid at the door of his cousin Hugo, Vincent Darracott was well aware that winning Anthea's heart was the least he should object to. Much as with Anthea's brother Richmond, he'd rather taken her affections for granted prior to Hugo's advent. But to see another be so enthusiastically granted that which _should_ have been his, had he ever decided to put forth the effort--

Well, he knew what Anthea would say to _that_ ; but it really was the outside of enough. Not only had Hugo the blunt to revive the crumbling family estate, the connexions to ease Richmond's career, the wit to outfox Excisemen, and enough good sense and humour to win over his lively bride, he was also fair, firm-chinned, and nobly built, casting Vincent himself into the shade at every turn.

 _Heavens, what a man is there_ indeed, he mused, eyeing the figure of his cousin as they emerged from the secret passage in the old part of Darracott Place. Dirt from top to toe, blue eyes alight from the afternoon's endeavours--

The breath caught in Vincent's chest; and he owned himself wholly ridiculous.

"What next in the pageant of Ajax?" he teazed. What use resenting such a man after all, when he could take a leaf from his cousin's book and seize each moment's joys, instead?

"No more talk of cliff-edges?" Hugo chuckled.

Vincent shrugged. "I only recalled that you swore we should go over together; I daresay Anthea would never forgive me."

"Happen you're right about that; she'd as lief never forgive me either," Hugo smiled back-- and something in his bright gaze made Vincent think of the increased warmth in Anthea's conversation in recent days.

Perhaps other joys lurked there too, still waiting for Vincent to discover.


End file.
